The invention concerns a disposable glove of two layers of thin flat water-tight plastic material that are connected to each other by a sealing seam along a hand contour leaving open a slip-on opening. Disposable gloves of simple and very inexpensive plastic material films are customary for many every day applications, for example, for kitchen work or bicycle repair for protecting the hands or in foodstuff sales for hygienic aspects or in clean room technology with regard to cleanness aspects. The water-tight and dirt-tight film material, which is employed in a form as thin as possible not only for weight and cost considerations but also because of higher flexibility, constitutes however a vapor barrier, causing skin moisture and vapor from the skin to deposit on the inner side and leading to an uncomfortable wet feeling or even to droplet formation that must be prevented in hygienic or clean room applications.
Known are also disposable gloves produced with greater expenditure that are lined on the inner side with an absorbing (liner) material in order to absorb moisture collecting on the inner side of the tight film glove (DE 298 11 160 U1, JP 10018114A, JP 2008081895A). Such multi-layer glove designs limit of course the sensitivity and thus the usability in case of technical tasks, e.g. in clean room applications. However, such a design primarily makes the glove more expensive based on material and manufacturing expenditure. Disposable gloves, i.e. gloves that generally are disposed of after single use and are to be replaced based on cleanness and material purity aspects, are subject to rigorous pricing pressure. Moreover, disposable gloves with multilayer configuration, in particular with absorbing liner, are more voluminous and accordingly cannot be packed with small size for the demand-oriented high numbers.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a disposable gloves that is simple and inexpensive when manufacture on a large scale, wherein the glove should be easy to handle, packable to a small size, and have proper hand fit, while the perspiration problems that occur with conventional tight plastic films are avoided.